


Elixirs and Extracts

by OmniXVII



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniXVII/pseuds/OmniXVII
Summary: In the fantastical world of Gaia, exotic wildlife and plants flourish across the earth. Here humanity's existence relies on advancements in potions and elixirs rather than technology. Our protagonist is a nomadic monk, known simply as Monk by his patients. This weary alchemist sets out across the land to expand his herbology and to help heal the destructive plagues afflicting humanity. During his travels, he stumbles across several bizarre plants that produce extract called innervate. After testing the extract to document its effects, and finds himself slipping into an illusionary trance spawned within his own conscious mind. Despite his strong inherited resistance against hallucinogens, Monk struggles to consistently return home to reality, or even remember what it was.Monk tries to determine if the world of his imagination is another dimension, or simply a dream. He finds himself struggling in his efforts to aid reality and the dream within his mind. Can he save the villages of his home world while restructuring his dreams, or will he slip into the eternal realm raging within his mind?





	Elixirs and Extracts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mum](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mum).



_“I can’t wait! This is going to be such an exciting party. I’ve never attended something quite as odd as a masked party before.”_

_“To be honest, I find it all to be a bit… eccentric, don’t you think? Why must we wear these ridiculous animal_ _masks for the event?”_

_“Don’t be such a prude, darling. Where is your sense of fun or adventure? Everyone at the party is going to look like a beastie either way, there’s no need to be embarrassed about it._

 

The castle was abuzz with the arrival of the evening's guests. Hundreds of people shuffled through the main entrance doors into the lobby, each person wearing an animal mask more bizarre than the last. There was a good chance that some people would have recognized each other, but tonight's venue was based on keeping one's anonymity intact. Laughter and conversation echoed throughout the decorated halls, as the excitement of the upcoming events stood safe against the absent threat of proper social conduct. The event was lavishly catered; including the most exquisite of modern cuisines such as caviar and imported cheese. The smell of fine wines and deliciously marinated pork wafted intrusively over the scent of powdered wigs and heavy layers of applied makeup.

To the guests, tonight was an opportunity. Countless events like this one have been hosted before, but never under the guise of such ludicrous masks and visages. The chance to converse anonymously with each other brought out people's more eccentric traits. Without the fear of judgement, humans could speak their minds freely. Conversations naturally skipped the traditional introductions of one's history and background, and leaped directly to a point of topic. The consequence of insulting and praising one another became nearly non-existent in this environment, allowing the guests a better chance to speak their mind in its most genuine form.

In a way, the best way to understand how people truly think was to simply remove their identity from the equation.

The guests mingled and chatted with one another in social ecstasy. Lutes played by the bards rang sweetly throughout the room. Pompous wigs, dazzling feathers, and reptilian scales made the scene look more like an anthropomorphic zoo than a party. Servants bobbed and weaved precisely throughout the crowd; replenishing food trays and refilling guest's drinks. A man was observing the party keenly from the balcony above, waiting for the arrival of the late guests before beginning the nightly events.

Monk observed the party members intently, tapping his fingers impatiently across the railing to the sound of the piano. At last, the final two guests arrived from the front entrance: The male guest wore a snake head as a mask, and the female accompanying him was sporting a mongoose head. The two promenaded down the silky red carpet into the main hall with their arms entwined. The time had finally come.

Monk pushed himself back from the railing. He readjusted his eagle mask, and made his way to the front of the room towards the top of the grand staircase. His eagle feathers stood up from his head ridiculously. Monk chose the mask specifically for its portrayal of a silly unkempt appearance, which contrasts itself to the malicious killing power of the giant eagle. Each mask in the crowd held a symbolic meaning to each individual; as was requested by them in the invitation letters. The crowd fell hushed at the arrival of their host. Monk stood himself proudly atop the staircase with his arms held open towards the crowd. He held his head at an angle purposefully, so that his eagle's eye could peer directly into the congregation. The man finally began to speak, only after allowing a few seconds to pass for dramatic effect.

"Welcome my friends to my masked party! I call it--a _masquerade_!" The congregation applauded lightly, "each of you here today was invited specifically because I admired you. Though you should not think of me as a friend, know that I merely chose you because I found your personalities to be interesting; or at the very least, I found you to be genuine." The eagle man held out his hand, gesturing to the crowd while slightly bowing his head.

"Do not take this honor lightly! I am a vain and proud man. So for you to have been chosen by myself is an accomplishment! So please, take this moment to realize the intrinsic merit of your very beings!" The crowd clapped again while Monk bowed to the group once more. A few of the guests such as the snake and a monkey hissed and chattered respectively in approval. A lady disguised as an elephant stomped her feet and rumbled through her trunk while applauding. Monk held up his hand in a stopping motion, and the crowd discontinued their applause. He started skipping back and forth across the balcony, cawing and flapping his arms like wings. The party members giggled and laughed before he stopped abruptly.

"So my friends, please take this chance for a night of fun! The world we live in is driven by the insanity of egomania. We are at the mercy of relentless judgement by our peers; our reputations are held on trial -- for our entire lives!" Monk jumped on top of the banister and poised himself like an avian atop perch, he then threw his head back and screeched like an eagle. The crowd whooped and hollered out in a cry of every creature in the animal kingdom.

"Use this chance as a temporary escape! A masquerade is not just an eccentric party, it is the promise of an escape: Escape the social demands of modern society! Escape the formalities! Escape the boot-licking and the insatiable gossip of daily life!" Monk paused and craned his neck back. He waited for another few seconds, pretending to preen some feathers on his arm. More chuckles came from the crowd. Then he finally jerked his head up again and spoke:

"May the first, and of what is hopefully many more masquerades to come... begin! Caw-caw!"

The guests cheered in uproarious applause before delving into a commotion. The servants arrived onto the floor and began assigning the guests to randomly chosen partners. The couples began escorting each other towards the several attractions of the party: The small performance group of bards wearing peacock masks resumed playing their lutes and drums. Exotic foods in massive quantities spilled over the tops of the buffet tables. The courtyard outside was set up with various games on the lawn. The candles in the stone foyers were snuffed, and the giant chandelier above the main hall shimmered brilliantly over the main hall as the couples began dancing to the music. Monk had carefully planned the whole party to be a rejuvenating delight for his guests. He hoped the party would go off without a hitch, so that word may spread of the mysterious man who was inviting interesting people to marvelous masquerades.

There was already a small group of guests waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. Monk straightened his robes, and began to descend towards the eager party members -- while strutting his legs like a cautious bird. Among the small gathering he noticed the mongoose and the snake, including a frog and an albatross. All their faces were fixed on him, static and expressionless under their visages. He finally greeted them each by shaking their hands with his gentle grip. After meeting the others, Monk finally made his way towards Albatross. Albatross nodded his head and bowed slightly as he shook Monk's hand.

"My dear sir, I have been simply ecstatic ever since I received your letter of invitation," Albatross squeaked. Monk was impressed by the way he presented himself and spoke, but was not keen his vigorous handshake. Albatross continued shaking his hand, despite Monk's efforts to loosen his grip in an attempt to end the uncomfortably long embrace.

"I am happy to know there are those of you who would assiduously embrace such a strange request," Monk replied politely. He jerked his hand free from Albatross’ grip, (as kindly as one could). "Be sure to allow one of my servants to find you one of the remaining stragglers as a partner. I strongly believe that you will learn to enjoy the unexpected nature of having conversations with those you would have otherwise ignored."

Albatross nodded intently, "If I may request: What is your real name? It would be advantageous to you if you advertised yourself across the land. I can't wait to tell my colleagues about--" Monk cut him off sharply while raising his hand in front of his face. He tilted his head back in a manner befitting disapproval through his mask.

"Did you not read the letter? There is only one rule to masquerading: _'Do not discuss personal identities'_ ," Monk folded his arms and cawed. "In here I am simply referred to as Eagle,"

Albatross stepped backwards from the towering bird of prey, and drooped his beak downwards like a child scorned. "My apologies... sir."

Monk sighed at his over-dramatic reaction, "I appreciate your interest in my true being. But the purpose of my party is to abandon the reputations we carry in reality, and build them anew through basic human interactions," he motioned towards the people eating food and dancing in the main hall. Monk empathetically patted him on the back, and gently pointed him towards one of the servants. Albatross submitted and left the group, slightly dissatisfied. Snake and Mongoose nodded their heads in agreement of Eagle's actions, while Frog giggled quietly to herself.

"You're just as sinister as I initially imagined, sir," Snake hissed at Monk, while enunciating his 'S's strongly. The man under the mask was tall and lanky, even taller than Monk. The guise of a snake was befitting a man of his physique.

Monk chuckled at his character adaptation and bowed to him, "There are rules for a reason. All it takes is for one group to get in on each other's identities, and fun would be ruined for everyone else!"

Mongoose haughtily pinched Snake by his neck and pushed herself in front of him, despite him being nearly twice her size. “I have to apologize for my husband’s…. obtrusive behavior. He can be a bit disrespectful at times.” Snake began to mutter _‘Ow, ow, ow!’_ under her grip.

Eagle chortled and put his hands on his hips, “Honest critique of another person’s behavior is something our modern world is sorely lacking. No offense taken.”

Snake hissed and tugged himself free from his wife’s grip. He straightened his robes and bowed to his host, “I especially like how thisss man thinksss, Mongoose! Come! We must make our way to the buffet. I can’t keep my eyes off of those.... _delectable_ looking eggs.”

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Eagle,” Mongoose curtsied quickly, then turned and began weaving herself through the crowd to catch up with Snake, who was already ogling one of the eggs at the serving tables.

Monk instinctively smiled and gave her a wave as she left. He then realized that smiling behind a mask was a complete waste of effort. But before he could make his way towards the courtyard to see how the activities were going, he noticed Frog; who had been awkwardly standing a few feet next to the group the entire time.

Monk stopped himself from accidentally walking into her as she threw herself in front of him. Frog had waited for a chance to speak to him one-on-one now that the group had dissipated. She was nearly as short as Mongoose and was dressed in frilly, immodest dress. Monk couldn’t help but notice she was also very well ‘endowed’. He quickly averted his gaze upwards, before realized again that nobody could see where his eyes were looking anyways.

“Mister Eagle! How's it going? I couldn’t help but notice that _you_ are lacking a partner for the party tonight as well! What a coincidence, I don’t have one either....” Frog pushed herself in close to him and grabbed Monk’s hand in one quick swoop. Her tiny hand was hot and slightly sweaty in his large palm. “Would you like to dance with me?”

Monk was taken completely off-guard. He had never had a woman act so forwardly towards him in his entire twenty-five years of life. He took a microscopic step backwards with one foot, and his body froze for a few uncomfortable seconds, as his brain took a moment to assess this random and bizarre surprise.

Monk had always taken a small amount of pride in the fact that he could talk to anyone. Whether he disliked a person, or found them endearing, he could always find a way to bring up a respectable point of topic that was within both parties’ interests. He had fought for years to break himself free from his shy nature. But his reclusive and antisocial behavior had led him down a path of life completely void of dating. His celibacy was merely a side-effect to this fact, and the girl now holding his hand had triggered a feeling of warmth within his chest he had not felt for nearly five years.

In fact, he should have expected something like this could happen. It was a masquerade after all, and he was indeed the host of it. The girl before him was now skipping the required exchange of pleasantries, and had jumped straight into courting the highest-prized looking suitor. Frog was eager, yet completely calm. Her confidence boasted a background of social experience. Monk on the other hand, found himself freezing up, and the words that usually came naturally from his lips now struggled to even form themselves into complete sentences.

Looming thoughts of inadequacy and a general lack of self-esteem regarding the opposite sex manifested themselves from the depths of his mind in a split second, and Monk realized he had been standing there for a solid five seconds without giving her a reply. Panic began to set in.

Frog tilted her head as the awkward seconds ticked past, “Mister Eagle? Will you dance with me?”

Monk could smell her cherry perfume up close, she was short enough that her head was now inches from his chest. Looking at her idiotic frog mask up close, he guessed she might have dressed provocatively as to intentionally juxtapose her body’s appearance with her silly mask. He shook himself free of his pointless reverie, and forced himself to give a reaction.

Monk held up his free arm towards his face and paused, “A-Achoo!... I’m terribly sorry... I was on the verge of that sneeze for a solid minute it felt like. Haha!”

Frog forcibly laughed at his response, she looked down at her hands and fiddled with her fingers, pretending to be shy. “I was worried you had dozed off their for a moment. And you still haven’t answered my question…”

“Huh? Oh right, the dance. Actually, I was planning on overseeing a few things before participating myself,” Monk stuttered. “But after that, I would very much enjoy a dance with you.”

Monk couldn’t tell if she sounded disappointed or not as she loosened her hand from his grip and stepped back, “Well... I’ll be around here if you happen to come back.”

Monk nodded stiffly towards her, then turned and started walking towards the courtyard. He bobbed through the crowd, occasionally stopping to chat and shake hands with some of his guests. His mind was still in shock, and his heartbeat was still rapid and uneven. Fortunately,  everyone else seemed to be having a good time. On his way through one of the back halls, he slipped into the washroom for a moment of reprieve.

He stopped and put his hands to the gilded sink basin, while examining himself in front of the mirror.

_“I might have overdone it with the innervation.”_

Monk tugged off his eagle mask, his face was sweaty and reddish. He grabbed a towel and dampened it with cold water from the basin. He was shaking, and felt very ill.

_“It felt almost too real -- I nearly had a panic attack back there. I should probably dilute the mixture.”_

He wiped his face clean, soaked his messy blond hair, and pushed his fingers through his scalp.

_“I’ll just leave real quick, then jump right back in.”_

He moved his hand towards the back of his head, and yanked the seal attached to the base of his neck.

 

Monk felt his conscious mind erase itself from his brain. The experience for anyone else would have been intensely jarring, but this was not his first time he had initiated a manual exit from this world. Everything went black and his mind went blank. In this moment, people could technically be considered dead. No stimulation to the brain, no conscious feeling of being awake. Only sleep.

A few minutes had passed, and he slowly began to regain feeling back into his limbs and in his mind. He twitched his fingers, and wiggled his toes. His breathing felt exasperated and shallow. Monk thought this is what being a newborn infant must feel like. Still nearly paralyzed, he attempted to move his body in order to increase blood flow. Now he could stretch his arms and legs, and he sprawled himself out over the floor. He opened his eyes, and found his vision had regained some clarity.

His eyes beheld the blurry sight of his velvet-red drapes and shining trinkets hanging at the top of his pavilion. His thurible was swinging gently from its chain like a lamp. The thrubile was used in ancient religious ceremonies for burning incense. This one was not used for burning smoke, but evaporating liquid into vapors. The ghastly-blue glow of the innervate had almost dissipated from the slits of the thurible entirely. Remnant vapors that had held him within his trance lingered within the tent.

Monk craned his neck upward as he struggled to crawl his way towards one of the windows. He pulled himself up, and swung open the wooden shutters to the outside world. The blinding light of the midday sun flooded into the room, causing him to wince. He sputtered and coughed as he finally stood up. He grabbed his thurible, and set it to hang outside his window so that his pavilion could air out.

He sighed and sat himself back down on the floor of his room among his pillows and blankets. The sounds of drums and flutes echoed distantly from the other side of the village. Monk moaned and rubbed his fingers on his temples. The sounds of chattering villagers and the musicians outside drummed painfully inside his skull. He grabbed his bag of draughts from the corner of his room, and pulled out a vial of detoxify to help clear his migraine.

_“I’ll just readjust the thurible and dive back in.”_

Monk plugged his nose as he uncorked the vial and poured this viscous black sludge down his throat. He tried not to reflexively gag on the liquid as he swallowed it. He washed it down with a swig of water from one of his vases, and wiped his mouth with a satisfied expression. The detoxify worked quickly, and began cleansing his body of the painful innervation side-effects.

But there was no time to waste, it had been nearly five minutes since he had left his innervated party, which was nearly double in their world’s time. Monk felt sober enough to stand, and moved his way back towards his thurible. He grabbed it by its golden chain, and took a moment to admire its silver-polish and extravagantly designed engravings.

He placed the now cold thurible onto his table, and removed the censer containing the charcoal that was used to evaporate the innervate liquid. The bowl above it containing powdered snuff had doused the charcoal after the seal on it had been released. If one was willing to set up complicated seals, they could manually remove themselves from a trance by extinguishing the burning charcoal to end their trans-fixture.

Monk diluted the small basin of innervate above the censer with water, and the neon-blue liquid became a more dullish, sky-blue. The liquid looked hazy and metallic like mercury. He mixed the concoction with a stirring stick, then placed the small basin back on top of the censer. He reassembled the thurible, hung it at the center of the pavilion, and shut the window.

He took a candle from the table and re-lit the charcoal. The innervate started evaporating and began spilling out from the slits of the thurible. Vapors soon filled the entire room with a wispy blue smoke. Monk sat himself at the middle of his room, right below the thurible. He inhaled the vapors deeply, and felt the nerves in his body tingling as the innervate entered his lungs and dissolved into his bloodstream.

Leaving a trance was jarring, but entering one was euphoric. Monk felt as if his body was melting like butter. The pains of physical existence became sedated, and he became as relaxed as a cat taking a midday nap.

The sounds and music of the villagers became fainter and fainter, until the sounds of the bard’s lutes became clearer and sharper...


End file.
